Alone
by justagirl8225
Summary: One massage. One hotel room. Two people who just want to be alone. [Set after RAW, January 9 LitaxJohn Cena]


**Alone**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Rating: **M for sex.. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Spoilers: **RAW 1/9/06... Ya know, the whole 'live sex' segment thing.

**Summary: **One massage. One hotel room. Two people who just want to be alone.

**Pairing: **Lita/John Cena

**Notes: ** So, I've toyed with the idea since last Monday night. I will be using the scenario in another story, but holding more true to the actual events. This one, is simply a one-shot from an author who recently took a one way trip to gutterville.. I repeat, one shot, I could've split it into three mini parts, saving the …stuff until the last but.. I didn't feel like it.. And if my information seems inaccurate, this is fiction. I'm allowed some leeway, aren't I?…and can I say, I am one dejected Patriots fan right now…I guess it just wasn't their year. Ah well.. There's always next year. And for something completely unrelated to this story, I'm almost at my two year point as an author. Right so, anyway, enough rambling.. On with the story… and yes, it does take a little while before well…, but I want to give some background information.. Call me odd, but I can't do this any other way.

**-x-x-x-**

_Backstage, Hersheypark Arena_

John Cena couldn't help but smile as he walked through the near empty hallways. The fans were finally getting back on his side of things, he had his title shot at Royal Rumble.. And he had just embarrassed Edge on RAW. But that hadn't come without a price…everything came with a price.. And he just hoped that it had been worth it. But he had discussed it with her before the show began, they had talked about it Sunday night and practiced the FU when they had arrived at the arena that afternoon. She had assured him that she was comfortable with it, but he knew that didn't really amount to much. She could say she was comfortable with almost anything, but how she really felt about things? Sometimes, he just wasn't sure. He did have to admit that she looked pretty damn cute holding that spinner belt.. even if it did look out of place and she was holding it for that asshole. And while she was comfortable with the trash talking and the FU at the end, John did know that she wasn't comfortable at all with the live sex shit…and quite honestly, many of the superstars backstage felt the same way. But, this was Vincent Kennedy McMahon…someone who thrived on controversy, and having a live sex segment was definitely controversial material. And speaking of the boss, he had stopped John on his way back to the locker room, congratulating him…off camera of course. By doing so, he had held up the former WWE Champion just enough.. Though he didn't realize that until later.. Whatever the case, once he had changed into jeans and grabbed his stuff, he was on his way to check the Diva's locker room.. Figuring that she would still be there. He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when Mickie James stepped out.

"Hey Mickie.." John paused, trying to get that cheesy 80's song out of his head. "You seen--"

The blonde woman shook her head, "She left already.. .grabbed her stuff, mumbled something about taking a cab back to the hotel. Or hitching a ride with Victoria and Candice."

Well that was just odd.. She had rode to the arena with Mickie tonight and last night at NYR. Why in the world…

"She looked okay though, right? No tears or nothing?"

Mickie hesitated, hefting her duffle bag a little bit higher on her shoulder. "I didn't really get a good look at her…she grabbed her stuff, practically got dressed while she was walking out."

"Damn it," a frown crossed his face. Why would she just leave like that..

"I'm sure she's fine, John.." Mickie sent him what he supposed was a reassuring smile. "You know how much that live sex thing was bothering her before. Plus, she probably wanted to leave quick to avoid the fans packed in the parking lot. Avoid the name calling and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it.." he tried to convince himself of that, but wasn't too successful. "Ya need a ride back or something?"

Mickie shook her head, "I rented this trip.. She's renting next. And even if I did need a ride back…" The blonde woman trailed off, hoping he'd get the hint.

Mickie was one of the few people who knew…

John nodded, "Yeah.. I'll see ya 'round then. Thanks, Mickie."

**-x-x-x-**

He had hoped that he would have a quick exit out, but, that just wasn't the case. The parking lot was packed…both from rental cars and from a throng of fans who wanted autographs and pictures. He wasn't the type to just leave a fan hanging, so he obliged as many as he could.. Many of them commenting about the FU at the end of the show and how Lita really deserved that. A few of them hoping that it would happen again. And while really, he should've felt good about being back in the fan's favor…he didn't feel all that good. Sure, it was a nice change from being booed by the fans, but…

Maybe in their eyes, she did deserve the boos and the jeers. But that was because they didn't know better.

They didn't know about the personal hell that she went through, day after day. About the nights that she cried herself to sleep, loathing her own reflection. They didn't know about the endless spiral of guilt and shame that she was still battling. They didn't know how uncomfortable she had been with the segment, nor did they know about how unforgiving Mr. McMahon could be when his ideas were turned down. Those same fans didn't realize or they just ignored the fact that Adam was working things out with his wife. Matt had moved on, Adam had moved on…so why couldn't the fans move on?

Maybe it was just too hard to give sympathy to someone that seemed so easy to hate. Or maybe she was just an easy target.

But, it wasn't like he could tell them about the numerous times had walked by an empty locker room and heard her crying. From the most recent time, just last week on RAW, or the first time…right after she had turned on Kane.

**- Flashback -**

Before the draft lottery, John Cena really hadn't talked to Lita that much. They knew each other, had one autograph session together back in 2004, the fan event before Summer Slam of 2004.. But they weren't exactly friends. They had a handful of mutual friends, but they weren't friends. Acquaintances, yes, but friends? Not really. He was friends with Matt Hardy, but that had started back when John had first started in the WWE. Whatever the case now, he had been walking around backstage, waiting for the Heat tapings to start. He had just made it back to the hallway where his locker room was when a sound just caught his attention. Since there were quite a few Diva's on RAW, he figured it could've been anybody.. Which was why he had been so surprised to see the redheaded Diva curled up on a steel chair. When she had realized that he was standing there, more or less invading her privacy, he half expected for her to tell him to go away. But instead, she had ignored him. And he was just going to leave it at that, until something told him not to.

"Look, I know this really ain't my business, but are you alright?"

Lita snorted softly, "Do I look alright?"

"Well no, you kinda look like shit." He frowned when she didn't respond at all to that, "do you want me to find one of the girls or something? Someone you can talk to?"

"Someone to talk to," she whispered, her voice laced with disbelief. "I really don't think there's anyone out there that I want to talk to."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "Since when did you have no one to talk to? I've always seen ya talkin' to someone."

"Since the world decided to pass judgment.. Since I've had my personal and private life exploited." She shook her head, arms wrapping protectively around herself. "I have a few people left, but…never mind. I don't know why I'm bothering."

"Because I'm here an' I'm someone you can talk to?" He suggested with a shrug, not really sure why he was offering to listen to her…but she really looked like she could use someone.

Lita turned slightly, so she was facing him.. Her eyes were visibly puffy and red. "Not now.." she stated quietly, "I'm supposed to meeting with him.. Figure out what's going on tonight."

"Then how 'bout after the show? I got a single room, so."

Lita hesitated, scrutinizing his face and those dark blue eyes for any signs of falsehood. And when she saw none, she nodded.

That night had been the start of a very odd friendship between the two. When she wouldn't go to someone else…and later he learned that those people were Trish, Victoria, Lillian, Dawn Marie, Eddie, Chris Benoit and Rey….she would go to him. On some days he was the last resort and on others, he was the first person she sought out. Sometimes they'd talk about what was going on, the storylines and how much the fans were getting to her. Other times, they'd talk about why they wanted to be a wrestler and how they had gotten their beginning. And then, the night after Eddie died, she had spent most of the night crying. Trish, Victoria Lillian, Chris Benoit and Rey had also been there…and there wasn't a set of dry eyes between them.

**- End Flashback -**

Looking back on it now, John wasn't quite sure when things had changed between himself and the redheaded Diva. Sure, he had always thought she was attractive…and he had said so in one of the interviews he had done. But, he also figured that she wasn't really looking for a relationship, or that she had convinced herself that she wasn't worthy of one. Eventually, however, either she had changed her mind…or she had been talked into it. He hoped it was the former, but knew the latter was also possible…given one Dawn Marie's endless 'advice' and careful prodding.

**-x-x-x-**

_Days Inn, Hershey Pennsylvania_

Like they had been for the past month or so, they were sharing a hotel room. Of course, that had only started after Lita found out where the rest of the roster was staying…the redhead usually picking another hotel, to avoid most of their co-workers. But, this time around, the RAW roster was spread between the Days Inn or the Best Western Inn. All that really meant was that they'd have a few co-workers on the same floor. At any rate, he walked into the hotel room, expecting to see her watching television or something, but he saw nothing. Her bags were tossed carelessly in one corner, the clothing she had apparently worn back to the hotel, was now piled near the bathroom door. Assuming that she was in the bathroom, John shrugged out of his jacket, hanging that in the closet next to hers… tossing his bags inside, before gathering her bags. His sweatshirt was tossed on the chair, shoes joining hers near the door. Once her bags had been set inside the closet, he flopped down on the bed, noting absently that the water was just being turned off. Turning on the television, he half watched, his attention mostly focused on the sounds of the hair dryer in the bathroom. John had just scooted up, his back half on the pillows and half resting on the headboard when the bathroom door opened, a small cloud of steam exiting before Lita.

Blue eyes took in the sight of her, her face slightly red, lean form clad in a bathrobe. "You left pretty quick.."

Lita took her time to re-tie the belt of the bathrobe. "There was a big crowd outside."

"I know that, I kinda got held up because of it." An eyebrow raised as she settled on the edge of the bed. "Why didn' ya leave with Mickie?"

Her shoulders lifted marginally, "I wanted to take a hot shower and I didn't really feel like taking one at the arena."

"I didn' hurt ya, did I?" He leaned forwards, trying to ignore the fact that she was probably naked under that robe. "Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she tucked back a few strands of hair. "Honestly John, I'm fine.. No worse for the wear then when I've taken the figure four."

"You're lyin' to me, because I can see how tense ya are." He shook his head when she rolled her eyes, "Come 'ere."

"What?"

John re-adjusted his position on the bed, his legs parting slightly to create some space. "I said come 'ere. Don' make me drag ya up, 'cos you know I'll do it."

Lita grudgingly moved, muttering under her breath about stubborn men before she settled. "This really isn't necessary, you know."

"Hush, woman.." He worked the back of the robe down, exposing her shoulders. "You jus' let me take care of ya." John settled his hands on her shoulders, sensing more then seeing the scowl on her face…and that her arms were probably crossed. "Fine, my ass.. Ya got a knot right 'ere."

Lita snorted, "For all you know that could've been from carrying around that heavy ass title belt."

John mimicked her, sweeping red locks towards her chest so he could gain better access to her shoulders. "I gotta admit, you looked kinda funny wearin' that thing.. But that's 'cos you was carryin' it for the wrong man."

"Boy, not man.." she corrected absently. A tiny smirk forming at the corners of her mouth, "someone almost sounds jealous."

"Well, he gets to touch ya, I hafta wait." He dropped a feather light kiss between her shoulder blades. "He gets to kiss ya, I hafta wait." Large hands easily worked the knots from her shoulders and upper back, John not speaking again until he was satisfied. "I guess I can't help but be a little bit jealous."

"If it's any consolation," Lita let her head roll forwards, the Diva nearly relaxed. "I'd rather it was you.."

John smirked against her back, his hands sliding over her shoulders, fingers resting on her collarbones. "Say that with a little more enthusiasm an' I might just believe ya."

"Whatever," she replied.. Yelping softly when he bit her neck. "I thought you were giving me a massage."

"Well.." he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging lightly on the belt of the bathrobe. "I am.. But I can't really get to the rest of your back with this in the way."

Lita craned her neck, informing him rather dubiously. "I'm sure you can't.." None the less she untied the belt of the bathrobe, the terrycloth slipping down easily to pool at her waist. "Is that better?"

John licked his lips, fighting to keep control. "Much better.." His hands moved to her back again, knots worked loose from the middle. "What happened 'ere?"

"Hmm?" Lita couldn't very well turn around, not knowing what he was referring to until his fingers brushed over a sore spot. "I'm not sure actually.. What does it look like?"

"A bruise," his mouth brushed softly over the rather fresh looking mark. ""You sure I didn' hurt ya? I din' see this last night."

Lita rested a hand on his thigh, "Baby.. It probably happened when I landed. You didn't hurt me." Slim fingers traced small patterns on his jeans, "if you had.. I would've told you before."

John almost lost his battle for control when that same hand on his thigh traveled upwards. His body soon realizing there was a half naked woman sitting between his legs. His woman at that.

Grinning wickedly, Lita maneuvered her hand between them, cupping him through his jeans. "Would you like a massage too?"

"She devil," he brought his mouth back to her neck, nipping at the smooth surface. His hands moved towards her sides, sliding down before moving forwards. "I almost forgot to get the front of ya."

Lita hissed through her teeth as he filled his hands, the action causing her grip on him to tighten.

"Ya know something babe," he started trailing kisses along her shoulder blades. "You're makin' this real hard for me to concentrate on what I'm tryin' to do."

"Am I really?" She moaned softly when he started licking and sucking at her neck. "If that's the case, I can stop--"

"Hell no," John moved his hands to her front, cupping her again. "I'm jus' thinking the rest of this massage can wait." He caught a nipple between his fingertips, "Whadya say to that?"

She bit down on her lower lip, giving his length one more squeeze. "I say you're wearing too much clothing."

**-x-x-x-**

Lita soon found her position shifted, John helping her turn around. She knelt between him, her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head. Fingernails raked lightly over his biceps and torso, palms sliding down his abdomen until her hands rested at the waistband of his jeans. But before she could get any further, she found herself pressed tightly against him, his mouth fusing with hers. Somehow she managed to change her position again, the redhead now straddling him as he tongue slid over her bottom lip. She easily granted entrance, their tongues starting a duel for dominance.. John's hands slid up her sides, moving between their bare upper bodies to cup her. Lita let her hands slide through his hair and down his neck, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he massaged her breasts. She hissed through her teeth when his mouth left hers, kissing and sucking at the base of her neck before he brought his mouth over her breast. Her hands tangled in his short brown hair, holding him to her before she pushed him away.

Breathing heavily, Lita gestured plainly to his jeans. "Pants," she said simply, her hands already going to work on the belt. The Diva looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, her fingers hooking in the belt loops to work his pants off. She moved back up, running her hands over the bulge in his boxers, her hands soon hooking at the waistband before he shook his head.

"Robe," he tugged on the belt of the bathrobe, untying it in a second. And once the belt was undone, he slid he slid the sleeves off of her arms, the bathrobe joining his jeans and shirt somewhere on the carpet. She tried to tug at his boxers, but his hands closed over hers to still her movements. "God, you're beautiful.."

Lita graced him with a rare smile, one that reached her eyes…one that wasn't fake like the ones when she was standing with Edge. Hazel eyes held blue, the redhead taking her time to remove his boxers before tossing them over the side of the bed. "And you…" she licked her lips, hands sliding up his legs, passing over his length. "You're just damn amazing."

John waited until she was settled again, his hands roaming over her naked body, wanting to touch every inch of her bare skin. One of his hands slid between her thighs, finding a little moisture there.. But he decided to add to it anyway; his index finger probing inside. He continued to hold her heated gaze until Lita let out a moan, her head tossing back as he added another finger. The redhead above him started writhing, a third finger added as she started to stroke him.

Hazel eyes dark with lust, she grasped his wrist with her free hand. Managing between breaths, "Stop teasing.. Inside me.. Now."

Quickly, he removed his fingers from her, Lita positioning herself over him. John's hands gripped her hips, guiding her before she sheathed him inside of her.

"Fucking Christ, "she hissed between her teeth as she lowered herself further; the redhead waiting a moment longer before she set a rhythm.

He kept one hand on her hips to steady her, the other roaming upwards to toy with her breasts. John noting that her breathing was soon becoming erratic, her movements becoming more urgent. He reached between their bodies, finding her easily. Lita moaning out his name as she found her first release. She was just catching her breath when he flipped them over, his mouth finding hers as he pumped into her. Lita gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the skin enough to probably draw blood.. But he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was helping her find another release…and himself of course. John's mouth left hers, finding one spot on her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin he found there. Lita near screamed out his name, her body clenching around him with her second orgasm; John moaning his name into her neck as he followed her into bliss.

Well spent, but still inside her, he pulled back enough to kiss her. "Ya know something baby.." John waited until she was aware enough to at least look at him. "If people didn' know.. They 'prolly jus' found out."

Lita smiled lazily, her hands roaming over his shoulders and upper back. "Let them.. I don't give a fuck anymore."

He smiled down at her, his mouth crashing down over hers for another kiss.

John Cena had helped her realize she wasn't alone, helped Lita realize that she didn't have to fight her inner demons alone. Now, it was just a matter of time before they didn't have to hide what they had. Before she could show the world that she was never truly alone.

(FIN)


End file.
